Torn Between Brothers
by sexymama25
Summary: Kagome new school two boys she likes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Taisho. Naraku wants Kagome for her special powers. Which of the Taisho brothers will save Kagome and which one will she chose as her mate
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome is standing outside looking at her new school. Her parents just moved here a few weeks ago and now she starts a new school today. This will be a challenge she's never been to a human and demon school before. Just then someone bumps into her.

"Hey watch were you're going to" the girl yells as someone bumps into her.

"You watch where you're going to bitch" the half-demon boy yells at her bending down to pick up his books.

Kagome looks up at this rude person and totally gets lost in his amber eyes just then another boy walks up to them.

"Inuyasha are you already bothering the new girl" Sesshomaru says walking up sexily.

Kagome looks over to see a handsome man with long white hair standing next to the boy with amber eyes and long white hair as well but he has dog-ears on top of his head.

"Mind your own business Sesshomaru" Inuyasha says angrily.

"Hello I am Sesshomaru Taisho and this is my little brother Inuyasha Taisho" Sesshomaru introduces them to the girl.

"Nice to meet you my names Kagome Higurashi" Kagome replies shaking each of their hands.  
"Are you new here" Sesshomaru asks thinking to himself I would remember seeing a body like that around this school.

"Yeah my parents just moved here a couple weeks ago" Kagome replies cheerily.

Just then a girl runs up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Hey you guys where's Sango" The girls asks looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hopefully.

"Probably inside Rin" Sesshomaru replies.

The little girl heads inside the school.

"We'll be seeing you around Kagome" the boys says before following the girl inside the school.

"She's cute isn't she" Sesshomaru asks his little brother.

"Yeah she's okay I guess" Inuyasha replies.

"Yeah right little brother you were drooling" Sesshomaru says poking Inuyasha in the side with his elbow.

"Well so were you Sesshomaru" Inuyasha says with a smug look on his face as his big brother blushes.

They continue on to the cafeteria were they're supposed to pick up their schedules.

"Hey you guys over here" Sango calls.

They walk over to their friends in the sophomore line to pick up schedule. Just then Miroku taps Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Well look at what just walked in the gym" Miroku says pointing towards the door.

Inuyasha turns and sees the girl they met outside. Sesshomaru has left going over to the senior line to get his schedule. Inuyasha is speechless as he stares at the beauty that is walking towards him.

"Inuyasha she's coming this way" Miroku says nervously smoothing back his hair.

Kagome gets in line behind them. Then she notices Inuyasha in front of her.

"Well nice running into you again" Kagome says sweetly.

"The pleasure's all mine gorgeous" Inuyasha replies kissing her hand.

"When did the great Inuyasha start reciting poetry" Sango says turning to see what's gotten Inuyasha so churned up?

"Hi my names Sango" Sango says holding out her hand to the new girl.

"Nice to meet you my names Kagome" Kagome replies shaking the girl's hand.

Finally after 10 minutes all of them have gotten their schedule. Let's sit down and compare schedules okay. They all sit at a table turns out they all have science, history, P.E. together. Kagome and Inuyasha have social studies, geography together. Just then Sesshomaru walks over and sits down.

"Well nice to see you again Miss. Higurashi" Sesshomaru says joining them at a table.

"Kagome what's that last class you have" Sango asks hopefully.

"It's advanced Calculus" Kagome replies.  
"I have that to what period do you have it" Sesshomaru says inquisitively.

"6th" Kagome replies glad that at least some people she know will be in each of her classes.

"Me to" Sesshomaru says smugly.

Soon enough the bell rings telling everyone its time to go to class. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Rin all head to there first period class science. The rest of the day is boring until lunchtime. Kagome and the other go into the lunchroom and find a table.

"So Kagome tell me a little bit about yourself" Inuyasha asks.

"There's nothing much to tell my father got a promotion and was transferred here and we moved here" Kagome says in a matter of fact tone.

Just then a boy walks up and sits beside Kagome.

"Hey babe why don't you and me go out tonight" the boy says winking at her.

"I don't think so" Kagome replies removing the boys arm from around her shoulder.

"I don't take no for an answer" The boy says grabbing Kagome's wrist tightly.

Inuyasha stands up. The boy feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to meet Sesshomaru's fist.

"You're sitting in my seat" Sesshomaru says placing his tray next to Kagome's

The boy cowers in fear as he steps away from the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't no" the boy says running out of the cafeteria.

Across the cafeteria sitting in his own private section is Naraku the most popular boy in the school and his crew of misfits.

"Seems the new girls already gotten in with Taisho crowd" one of his crew says.

"We'll see about that" Naraku replies getting a sadistic and predatory look on his face.

Naraku stares at Kagome like she's a prize to be won and he's the one that will possess her. Kagome feels like someone is watching her and turns only to lock eyes with Naraku she breaks eye contact quickly.

"Hey Kagome are you okay" Sango asks worriedly.

"Yeah its just that guy over there at that table keeps staring at me" Kagome says pointing over to Naraku's table.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look over at the table she's pointing at and do indeed see Naraku staring at her.

"Pay no attention to him he's just being annoying as always" Inuyasha replies.

The rest of lunch is pretty uneventful but Kagome can't help but get a creepy feeling when Naraku looks at her. They leave the lunch room and her and Inuyasha head to there social studies class. Soon its time for 6th period. Kagome is walking to Calculus class alone just as she's about to turn the corner to her calculus class someone grabs her arm. She turns to see that it's the Naraku kid that was staring at her during lunch.

"You're new around here aren't you" Naraku says trapping her against the wall.

"Yes, I am" Kagome says trying to free her herself.

"Well let me explain a few things to you I get what I want and I want you" Naraku says leaning towards Kagome trying to kiss her but she turns her cheek.

Naraku grabs her chin holding her face steady just as he's about to kiss her he is jerked away from her. He turns to stare into very angry amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru shouldn't you be getting to class this is none of your business" Naraku says menacingly.

"Well I'm making it my business and you would be wise to stay away from Kagome from now on" Sesshomaru says in a threatening voice.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Naraku says taking a step towards Sesshomaru.

"You don't want to find out Naraku" Sesshomaru says starting to growl and a tint of red appears in his otherwise amber eyes.

The warning bell rings and Naraku leaves heading to his class as Kagome and Sesshomaru continue on to their Calculus class. Kagome has never been so glad that someone came along when they did the look Naraku had scared her nearly to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After school Kagome is waiting outside for her parents to come and pick her up.

"Hey Kagome you need a lift somewhere" Sango asks leaning up against a black Mustang Convertible.

Just then Kagome's cell phone rings.

"Hi Mom and Dad are you on your way" Kagome asks.

"Something came up sweetheart we can't get you this afternoon" Her parents say.

"That's okay I'll get a ride with some of my friends" Kagome replies waving to Sango.

Kagome hangs up the phone and runs over to were Sango is leaning up against a car.

"Can I still get that lift" Kagome asks hopefully.

"Yeah as soon as Inuyasha gets his butt out here" Sango says.

Speaking of the devil running from the school followed by his fan club is Inuyasha Taisho.

"Sango crank the car quick" Inuyasha yells.

"Get inside Kagome" Sango yells jumping into the car.

Kagome hops in the backseat as Sango cranks the car. Inuyasha runs along side it and jumps in through the window on the passenger side.

"Hey cutie where we dropping you off at" Inuyasha says winking at Kagome.

Kagome's face is beat red noone's ever called her cute before.

"Inuyasha stop it before you make the girl any redder" Sango says.

"She's even cuter when she blushes" Inuyasha replies winking at Kagome againg.

"Thank you if its not to far out of your way could you drop me off at home" Kagome says politely still beat red from Inuyasha's compliments.

"Okay give me the address" Inuyasha says.

Kagome tells Inuyasha the address. 15 minutes they stop in front of Kagome's home the shrine.

"You live here that's so cool" Sango says.

"Well I'll see you guys at school tomorrow" Kagome says.

"Not if I see you before then" Inuyasha says winking at her.

Kagome smiles and waves as Sango and Inuyasha pull off. When she walks inside her Mom has a goofy smile on her face.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" Her father asks suspiciously.  
"His name Inuyasha Taisho" Kagome replies.

Both her parents look at her like she's crazy.

"What's wrong you guys?" Kagome says looking at her parents nervously.

"Kagome Inuyasha is the son of the great Inutaisho Taisho my boss" Her father replies.

Kagome is completely at a lost for words her new friend also happens to be her dad's boss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha goes home after he has dropped Sango off. When he arrives home is father is waiting in the livingroom for him.

"Inuyasha I am having a dinner party tonight to welcome my new employee and his family dress and act appropriately" Inutaisho tells his younger son as he enters the house.

"Of course father" Inuyasha says.

"What took you so long getting home?" Sesshomaru asks his little brother suspiciously.

"Had to drop Sango off and the new girl Kagome" Inuyasha says.

"Well you better get upstairs and start getting ready Dad's dinner guests will be here around six" Sesshomaru says.

Inuyasha looks at his watch and realizes that it's 5:00 o'clock now he quickly rushes upstairs and takes a shower afterwards he finds an appropriate suit to wear a shoes. He is completely dressed like a gentleman. Inuyasha looks down at his watch to see that it's 5:50 now so he heads downstairs with the rest of his family.

"You look great son" Izayoi says"

Just then the doorbell rings and the butler answers the door.

"Sir presenting the Higurashi family" The butler says introducing the family.  
Everyone bows you have two shocked boys at the drop dead gorgeous girl standing before them.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru greet our guests" There father says.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you" Inuyasha says.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also" Sesshomaru replies shaking there hands.

Kagome's mother and father shake Inuataisho's hand.

"Who is this lovely young lady you have with you?" Inutaisho asks noticing the interests both his sons have in her.

"This is my daughter Kagome she goes to school with both of your boys" Marcus Higuarashi says.

"Well you are quite the beauty Kagome" Inutaisho says kissing her hand.

"Thank you sir" Kagome says turning beat red.

"Shall we go to the dining room" Izayoi says.

Most of the evening is devoted to business discussions and the plans Kagome's father has for increasing profit at Inutaisho enterprises. Then everyone goes to the drawing room once dinner is complete.

"Why don't you boys give Kagome a tour of the house while us old people talk business?" Inutaisho says.

"Okay Dad" Both boys say happily.

The leave the drawing room and head outside to the gardens which are much more beautiful at night.

"You have a gorgeous garden I've never seen anything more beautiful" Kagome says staring at the beautiful flowers.

"Neither have we" Both boys say both having there eyes glued to Kagome.

Just then they hear rustling in the bushes. A few minutes later the alarms go off.

"We have an intruder Inuyasha take Kagome back to the house" Sesshomaru says smelling a stranger on the premises.

Sesshomaru takes off running using his demon speed he searches the entire estate when he comes to the far east wall he doesn't see anything but his nose does smell something.

"Naraku" Sesshomaru snarls as the scent sickens him.

He returns to the main house to inform the others of what he found.

"Did you find the intruder Sesshomaru" Inutaisho says urgently.

"No but I smelled him it was Naraku" Sesshomaru says still growling.

Kagome shivers hearing that name again.

"I will not stand for this tomorrow I will call Naraku's parents and inform them that next time there son trespasses on my property I will be calling the police" Inutaisho says also beginning to growl.

Everyone is on edge for the rest of the night. Inuyasha wondering why Sesshomaru is so on his guard now and why Kagome's scared nearly to death you can smell the fear rolling off of her practically. Soon though Kagome's family leaves and heads back home to get a much needed night of rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at school Inuyasha runs into Naraku. Naraku blocks Inuyasha's path.

"Get out of my way" Inuyasha says angrily.

"Listen up half-breed tell your brother Kagome belongs to me so hands off" Naraku says angrily./

"Fuck off Naraku you don't scare anybody" Inuyasha says staring at him.

Naraku gives a manical laugh before walking on down the hall in search of his pray. He finds Kagome at her locker getting her books out.

"Hey beautiful want to go out with me tonight" Naraku asks.

Kagome turns around and smiles only to have that smile disappear as soon as she sees Naraku.

"What do you want?" Kagome says nervously.

"You for starters baby" Naraku says putting his hand beside each side of her head.

"I'm not interested" Kagome says trying to get away.

"Well I'm sure I can change your mind if you give me the chance" Naraku says sweetly.

"Leave her alone can't you see she doesn't want to be bothered with you" Sango says walking up to Kagome.

"Mind your on business Demon Slayers before you're the one that gets slayed" Naraku says menacingly.

"Bring it on then Naraku I'm not scared of you" Sango says getting in a fighting stance.

"I'll catch up with you later Kagome" Naraku says before walking off.

"What's his deal?" Sango asks wondering what Naraku's up to knowing him he's up to no good.

"Hey Naraku wait up" Onigumi yells running behind his best friend.

"What do you want Onigumi?" Naraku asks distractedly.

"Did you find out if she's the one" Onigumi asks curiously.

"I don't no yet the Taisho brothers want let me get close to her" Naraku says angrily.

"If she does have the sacred Jewel how are you going to get it" Onigumi asks.

"Shut up you idiot do you want to tell everybody what I'm planning" Naraku says angrily.

"Sorry it want happen again" Onigumi says apologetically.

They continue on to there first period class wondering how he's going to find out if Kagome is the girl possessing the sacred Jewel. Then a brilliant idea pops into his head and he gets an evil sadistic smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naraku meets the toughest guys in school during lunchtime behind the locker rooms.  
"So what do you want Naraku" The rough necks ask angrily.

"I need a favor" Naraku says.

"Favors don't come cheap you no" The rough necks say.

"How much to attack Kagome Higurashi" Naraku asks seriously.

"Why do you want to attack her?" The rough necks ask.

"It isn't your place to ask question just tell me how much to do the job" Naraku says angrily.

"35 and we'll scare her good okay" The rough necks say.

"Agreed" Naraku says handing them the money.

The men shake hands and then Naraku hands them the money. The boys leave heading in different directions. They find Kagome outside the library the three boys surround her.

"Hey cutie I have something I want from you" The first rough neck says.

"Leave me alone I'll scream" Kagome says trying to escape back into the safety of the library but her way is blocked.

"Now you don't want to do that sweetheart" The second rough neck says.

Kagome gets ready to scream when one of them puts his hand over her mouth and pulls her back into the hallway away from the library. Kagome is frightened wondering what they're going to do with her. Then Kagome starts to feel strange one boy steps back and stares at her shocked because she's glowing purple.

"What in the hell's happening to her?" The third rough neck says nervously.

"I don't no let's get the hell out of here" The first rough neck says scaredly.

"I agree with you this isn't worth 35 dollars" The second rough neck says.

The boys all let go of Kagome and run off. Kagome is feeling a little dizzy. Meanwhile on the other side of the school Naraku senses the energy of the sacred Jewel's power. He quickly gets up and runs to were he senses the energy coming from before he gets there he runs into the three guys he hired.

"What in the hell are you doing did you scare Kagome?" Naraku asks angrily.

"Scare her she nearly scared us to death that girl is weird she's glowing purple" The third rough neck says.

Naraku gets a smug smile on his face and hands the boys an extra 20 dollars.

"Hey man what's this for" The first rough neck says angrily.

"For your trouble now forget we ever had this conversation" Naraku says pushing them away.

"Understood" The first rough neck nods his head before walking away with his friends.  
Naraku continues around the corner only to find Kagome surrounded by a lot of students. Naraku gets closer and notices that she's passed out. Soon he notices Inuyasha and his brother coming that way so he quickly runs and hides.

"Why the crowd?" Inuyasha asks.

"Some girl passed out Inuyasha" A boy says.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pushes there way to the front of the crowd to find Kagome laying on the floor. Inuyasha quickly scoops Kagome up and heads towards the school nurse.

"Hey what are you doing" One boy from the crowd yells.

"I'm taking her to the nurse you stupid idiot" Inuyasha says continuing on to the nurses office followed by Sesshomaru.

The nurse quickly clears a bed when they bring Kagome in.

"Do you no what happened to her" The nurse asks quickly.

"No we found her passed out" Inuyasha says worriedly.

"Okay I'll check her vital signs" The nurse says checking Kagome's vital signs.

The nurse checks Kagome's vital signs. Once she's done all they can do is wait to see if she wakes up. 30 minutes later Kagome begins to stir Inuyasha notices first.

"Kagome are you okay" Inuyasha asks worriedly.

"Yeah my head is killing me" Kagome says rubbing her still aching head.

"Okay you two can head back to class I'll take care of your friend" The nurse says.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leave the infirmary then Inuyasha smells Naraku nearby.

"Sesshomaru you go ahead I need to get something" Inuyasha says.

"Okay" Sesshomaru says.

Sesshomaru continues on to his class with the note the nurse gave him. Inuyasha finds Naraku standing outside the nurses office. Inuyasha grabs him and throws him against the wall.

"Did you do something to Kagome" Inuyasha asks staring at Naraku angrily.

"No I didn't let me go" Naraku says trying to break free of Inuyasha's grip.

"If you even go near Kagome again I'll kill you Naraku" Inuyasha says threateningly.

With that said Inuyasha drops Naraku to the ground and walks off towards his next period class with the note the nurse gave him. Naraku picks himself up off the floor with a sadistic smile Inuyasha has no idea what he has planned for his precious little Kagome. Naraku thinks as he walks off toward his class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soon Kagome is allowed to leave the nurses office and head back to class. Kagome gets a strange feeling like someone is watching her as she walks down the hall.

"Hey Kagome you okay" Sango asks looking at her friend worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little fainting spell after those three thugs grabbed me" Kagome says looking behind her nervously.

Just then Naraku steps out in front of Sango and Kagome.

"What do you want Naraku?" Sango says angrily

"Give me what I want and I'll leave you alone" Naraku says smugly.

"If you don't leave right now I will personally tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to rip you apart" Sango says angrily.

"Give me the Jewel" Naraku says before continuing to walk down the hall.

"That boy gets weirder every day you okay" Sango asks looking at Kagome strangely.

Quickly Kagome clutches her hands over her chest were its turning purple near her heart. She quickly turns and runs out of the school leaving a very confused Sango behind. Later that afternoon everyone is waiting outside.

"Sango where's Kagome" Inuyasha asks.

"I don't know she ran off after Naraku came up and said something about a jewel and her chest started glowing purple she clutched her hand to her chest and it started pulsing then she ran off" Sango says.

"That's strange" Inuyasha says worriedly.

"Yeah I'm going to call her when I get home to make sure she's okay" Sango says.

"Sango get a ride with Miroku I'm going to stop by and check on her" Inuyasha says.

"Okay see you tomorrow" Sango says walking over to Miroku's car.

Inuyasha parks his Mercedes in front of the shrine and walks up and knocks on the door. Kagome's Mom answers the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi I just came by to check on Kagome" Inuyasha says nervously fiddling with his hands.

"She's upstairs in her room" Mrs. Higurashi says nervously.

Inuyasha walks upstairs and knocks on Kagome's door.

"Come in" Kagome says.

Inuyasha opens the door and walks in and sits down beside her.

"You okay Sango told me what happened today you want me to knock Naraku out for bothering you" Inuyasha says finally getting Kagome to smile.

"Naw, but thanks for offering" Kagome says giving Inuyasha a smile that melts his heart.

They look into each others eyes and they move closer and closer to each other until Inuyasha's lips touch Kagome's she instantly pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. They quickly break apart both blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you" Inuyasha says.

"It's fine I liked it" Kagome says blushing profusely.

Soon Inuyasha leaves and doesn't notice the red eyes following him out of the shrine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Kagome is awakened by the sound of a horn blowing. Kagome rolls over and looks at her alarm clock.

"It's Saturday who would be up this early" Kagome says rolling back over and pulling the covers over her head.

Just then she hears a knock on her bedroom door. She throws the covers off and goes to the door in her rob to open it to find Sango standing there.

"Do you know what time it is" Kagome says grumpily.

"Yeah girl but we've got to go shopping there's this big party tonight and we've got to pick out the perfect outfit" Sango says happily.

"Give me thirty minutes" Kagome says groggily before closing the door and heading to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Kagome comes down the stairs looking refreshed and happy.

"Okay I am ready let's go" Kagome says happily.

"Have fun sweetheart" Kagome's Mom says.

The two head out to the mall and shop for three hours to find the perfect outfit for the party tonight. Soon they arrive back at Sango's house to get ready. Sango has this gorgeous purple dress strapless with some purple ankle boots and a shawl to go on her shoulders. Kagome is wearing this gorgeous red sequined dress that is backless as well and red strappy sandals.

"We're going to knock them dead tonight" Sango says smiling happily.

An hour later they arrive at the party and it's in full swing. Soon they find there other friends waiting in a corner.

"Hey you guys where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at is" Sango asks.

"On the dance floor the fan girls haven't left them alone since they arrived" Rin says.

Later that night Kagome is sitting at a table when Sesshomaru sits down in front of her.

"You finally escaped from your fan girls" Kagome asks Sesshomaru smugly.

"Yeah but my little brother isn't so lucky they've still got him on the floor" Sesshomaru says looking back to where Inuyasha is dancing with yet another girl.

"Sesshomaru do you no where the bathroom at in this place" I asks shyly.

"Yeah I'll show you" Sesshomaru says getting up and leading Kagome to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru waits outside because he smelt Naraku early and who knows what he might be up to. Kagome comes on of the bathroom and walks right into Sesshomaru's big strong chest.

"Oh sorry" Kagome says blushing but not able to look Sesshomaru in the eye.

"It's perfectly alright" Sesshomaru says lifting her chin up and locking eyes with Kagome.

Slowly his head lower as his lips gently touches Kagome's. Kagome wraps her arms around Sesshomaru's neck pulling him closer. Sesshomaru deepens the kiss and pushes Kagome against the wall. Just then they hear someone clear there throat the two instantly break apart.

"Sesshomaru that shouldn't have happened" Kagome says still not able to look him in the eye.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asks.

"I really should get back to the party Sango is probably looking for me" Kagome says rushing back to the party leaving a very confused Sesshomaru standing there.


End file.
